This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In many Internet applications, in order to enhance communication between users, most applications have implemented information pushing function of Instant Messaging (IM) and Social Networking Service (SNS) inside respective applications. For example, in a game platform, a game user may directly perform instant chat, obtain a buddy online prompt and query a buddy's game state inside or outside a game room. In this way, the communication between users in a single application may be effectively enhanced, the interests of users may be increased, and the communication experiences of Internet users in a single application may be improved.
However, in most user systems, multiple Internet applications may be run at the same time, e.g., IM, music playing, webpage browsing, game and so on. These applications may belong to account systems of the same type, e.g., a chat system and game system of the same application), or belong to different account systems, e.g., different email systems. A user only communicates with buddies in the applications of the same type, but cannot communicate with across-application buddies, which inevitably results in that the user must frequently switch among multiple applications to communicate with buddies. In such an application scenario, it is necessary to provide an across-application communication method for the user.
In present Internet application platforms, there is no across-application network communication method. The user only receives messages and online states of buddies in the current application. If the user intends to obtain information in other applications, the user must switch to other applications. However, such repeated switching results in different Internet applications being unable to be combined perfectly.